Rin (Shelter)
Character Synopsis Rin is the main character of Shelter. She was seven years old when she was living in Tokyo in Japan with her father. It had been revealed around this time that an unidentified planetary object was on a collision course with Earth, leading Shigeru to devote a large portion of his time to making a single-passenger life-support spacecraft for her while still maintaining her happiness through playing games, celebrating holidays, playing on swings, and going to fairs. Years later, as the body was about to make contact, Rin was taken to the completed craft and connected to its simulation, then she was launched into space. More than 6 years had passed since her launch as of the time Shelter begins. In the description of the video, it is said that Rin is 17, and clues in the video show that she was 7 when the spacecraft was launched. This time gap has led many to believe that Rin somehow had contact with her father for 4 years before suddenly stopping, as well as to think that Shigeru had somehow managed to survive. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-C '| '''High 3-A ' '''Verse: Shelter Name: '''Rin '''Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human Special Abilities: None | Information Manipulation (Controls the entire Virtual World through bending it's digital information), Creation (Rin is capable of creating anything through her mere imagination, including entire worlds), Reality Warping (Has the power to change the structure and appearance of the entire Virtual World, which reflects her state of mind), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The entire Virtual World is merely a realm under the influence of Rin), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing objects and anything present in The Virtual World), Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Exists as nothing more than a composition of data and information), Telekinesis (Has the ability to change any and every aspect of the Virtual Reality World she is present using her tablet), Weather Manipulation (Capable of changing the weather to match conditiond that reflect the real world), Immortality (Type 9, killing her digital form will only return Rin back to her real world form, of which can just spawn another digital body through mental thought), Plant Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Below Average Human '''(Her real world body exists in a comatose state and is essentially on the verge of death) | High Universe Level (Has absolute control over The Virtual World, being able to shape it to match her desires and even erase it if desired. The Virtual World was stated to be infinite in size and is akin to a universe) 'Speed: Below Average Human '| 'Unknown '(Shown to be present at many locations at once whilst in The Virtual World. Was also shown existing in the real world at certain moments, implying they can exist in both The Virtual World and Real World simultaneously) 'Lifting Ability: Below Average Human Class '| 'Unknown ' '''Striking Ability: Below Average Human Class '| '''High Universal '(Can manipulate, warp and even erase an entire reality that is stated to be infinite in size and scale) 'Durability: Below Average Human Level '| '''Unknown (Can fall from cliffs and be completely fine. Her nature as a Non-Corporeal being and her ability to simply respawn another digitial body from her real world mind makes her harder to kill without prior knowledge of her) Stamina: Very low | Average Range: Standard Melee Range | High Universal '(Can warp an infinitely sized realm, of which she also has complete control over) 'Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses | Either lacks the ability to or is unwilling to bring things from the real world into The Virtual World (Although Standard Battle Assumptions combat this) Versions: Real World '| '''Virtual Reality ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Her Tablet and Stylus Pen. Extra Info: All information and stuff comes from both the official page about Shelter and the music video itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Teens Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Shelter Category:Information Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3